


Hannibal's Design

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, But at least Will knows it, Confused Will, Creepy Hannibal, Drama, Hannibal is a terrible person, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Semi pre-slash, prison fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hannibal didn't come to say farewell to Will in Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane,then why WAS he there? (Set directly where the finale, Savoureux ended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Design

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic marks my first ever foray into writing for the Hannibal fandom, and the first fanfic I have written in well over a year now. I blame the show for giving me such intense mind fuck and knowledge to work with, for bringing that back. However, given that these are excessively complex characters, I am rather nervous about writing for them, so I do hope that the overall attempt I have made here isn't too awful and horrible. That being said, I'm using interpretations given by the show and interviews ABOUT the show, to help give myself a better understanding. Mostly for Hannibal's interpretation, though I have a great deal of my own to add in of him that I obviously put into the fic. As for Will, I tend to liken him to a hyper-intelligent squirrel. Both, are equally fascinating to me.
> 
> The fic itself, is basically a continuation. The final scene refuses to leave me alone, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Bijou_1986

“Hello Dr Lecter.” Will deadpanned, eyes fixated directly upon his. Unmoving and glaring with a ferocity the scruffy man rarely expressed. The animal within Hannibal positively preened at the sight. It was like the final note of a symphony coming together in a triumphant crescendo. Hannibal knew that, at the moment anything he said would be poking an irritated lion in a cage, and he was all too ready to see just how much further they could push this. Will was certainly angry enough. But there was more to it than just anger.

It was hurt, betrayal, and no small amount of self-loathing, over what Hannibal knew Will would think of as his own stupidity. Of course, he was going to poke more. Will was completely unaware of it, still blind to what he hadn't already figured out on his own terms, but this was only the beginning. They had much, much further to go. Step One was complete. Step two, required far more poking and prodding. A need to stir the lion more.

“I see you're making eye contact now, don't eyes “see too much and not enough''? Hannibal inquired, meeting the near fiery gaze through the bars. “They see plenty now' Will spat back. “Have your fun, after all that's why you're here, isn’t it?” He moved, finally. Seemingly unable to stay still. No amount of anger could quell the naturally twitchy nature of the profiler. Ah. So much he still didn't understand. 

Of course some part of it was fun, the rapid thinking part of Hannibal's brain already piecing together how much Will would be capable of once everything was complete. Will was looking at him again, though it was getting increasingly difficult for him to make eye contact, and before Hannibal could speak, Will’s slightly cracked voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Is that really all this was to you? All I was too you? A mouse caught in a cat's trap? While the cat watches to see what it'll do to escape?”

A toy. Will thought that he was nothing but a toy. Nothing was further from the truth, of course, but it caught Hannibal temporarily off guard.

“Is that what you think, Will?” Will snarled, actually snarled and slammed both of his hands against the steel, hissing when his broken finger made contact. “I don't KNOW what to think anymore, you tell me! Actually-don't. I don't want to hear whatever glorious web you might weave” He didn't give Hannibal a chance to answer before he was pacing anew. Back and forth he moved, until he glanced through the bars-and appeared to get more restless and more irritable when Hannibal made no move to speak, or move. Seemingly unaffected by the display. Will WANTED him affected, wanted him to see just how big of a mistake he was making by framing Will as the Chesapeake Ripper. But, some small part of Will knew that if Lecter was a legitimate psychopath, then he WOULD be unaffected. Because he wouldn't care. Why should he? Will shook his head, sitting heavily on his cot as though his legs could no longer support the weight they carried.

Which, at this point, was quite a lot of weight.

Despite what Will was thinking, he hadn't come to 'poke fun' were he thinking in vulgar terms. He'd come to say ''farewell' but not in the sense he knew Bedelia would be thinking he had. No. Not that kind of farewell. This was a far different farewell. The kind of goodbye one might say to their child as they become a teenager, or an adult. The end of a phase. If you would.

“You are not something to be laughed at, Will' he finally said. “Or mocked” Will made a derisive little sound at the back of his throat and stood again, his hands fisting the sides of his pants. Better his pants than Hannibal's throat. Though it would be something to see him lose that much control. After all, he’d broken out of the prison van the first time. Will was gorgeous when he was senseless and furious. 

“Then what AM I, Dr Lecter?' he spat out, still so furious. It made Hannibal think of a hissing kitten. The image tugged on something in his heart that, for now, he ignored. Hannibal let the smile remain, pleased with forgoing his mask for the time being. It felt good, exposed, but in control. Let Will see the demon within. After all, that had been part of the plan.

“You say you didn't kill those people. Yet the confusion of your mind might lead you to believe otherwise-' a slam on the bars caused him to look up and he saw that Will once again had wrapped his fingers around the steel, as though he desired to wrap them around Hannibal's neck but was unable to. 

“I am not crazy!' He shouted, voice cracking again. Will's voice was strange. In fact, the only time the man didn't sound like he was on the verge of breaking down and crying was when he was in the minds of a killer. No. Then Will's voice was beautiful, clear and unbroken. Strong. As it should be, as it could be all the time if Hannibal's plans came full circle, and too fruition. Despite the words he hissed at Hannibal, he could tell that the man was still struggling. Sure, he made such claims, whether he truly believed them was another matter entirely.

This was going far enough. He needed to wrangle control again. Needed to take it back from Will and reassert himself. Part of it was essential, the other part was simple nature. Hannibal controlled everything and everyone around him. Will was breaking without the guidance, hurt and confused, he needed to be steered back into himself again. Reaching out, he slid his right hand through the bar and grabbed onto the cuff of Will's right wrist, against the ugly blue of the uniform.

“Oh, Will” he half sighed, seeing the man jerk under the touch, trying to wrangle free but seeming to lack the strength too. 'Don't give me that' he snarled, voice wavering, so that it came out like more of a sob. 'This is your fault. You're the reason I'm locked up in this horrid place, when it should be you behind these bars!' Hannibal's fingers gripped hard enough to bruise, and though Will didn't cry out, or even acknowledge it out right, he subconsciously stopped moving, gritting his teeth and shaking his head, finally unable to keep the tears from falling.

“Why?” The words were choked, sobbing even. Though his eyes remained dry, interestingly enough. Hannibal didn't loosen the grip, instead pushing his index finger against the pulse point in Will's wrist, making him jump and shudder a little.   
“I had to be done, Will' another sob. He didn't understand, but he would, soon enough, he would. “It wasn't supposed to go this fast, mind you, but we'll work around it” Will trembled again, trying to break from the grip as his hysterical voice barely rose above a whimper. “You planted evidence all over the house, Dr Lecter! You've been planning this the whole time, I’m nothing but a pawn to you, an outlet to pin your crimes on, I have-” he was cut off, the fingers now pushing so hard it was punishing. Instead of crying out, he just grit his teeth harder, acutely aware of how easy it would be for Hannibal to end his life, right here, right now. He could hit the right artery, the right bone before the guards a scant three feet away would be able to react properly.

Speaking of the guards, they were going to get suspicious if they heard more racket, and Will really did not want to find out what they did with unruly inmates here. Taking a few, deep ,shuddering breaths, he forced himself to calm, if only for self preservations sake. Hannibal noticed and smirked, the bastard.

“Much better' he muttered, voice lower. As if he too, realized where Will's train of thought had suddenly gone. “Don't you understand it yet, Will? All this is to help you? You told me that you spent all your time building forts, but they prevented you from being what you're meant to be. It would be so much easier. All the night terrors, the uncertainly, it would all vanish if you would just stop lying to yourself”

Will balked, though he didn't make a sound or try to pull away again, he shook, and Lecter took the opportunity to grab his other wrist. With both index fingers, he pushed on both pulse points, rooting Will to the spot. 'I'm not a killer, not like you' he hissed out. “I'm not a toy you can let loose in the wild and watch as he devours some soul for you to get off on' Hannibal almost chuckled, almost. 'I wouldn't put it so crudely' he mused. “You’re a study in fascination, Will. I'm not planning to let them keep you here forever, after all' Will's eyes shot up at that, narrowing. 'You've given them PLENTY of evidence. I know it was you, you’re the only one who's been able to access my house like that. I KNOW it' s you, and you're letting me go to jail for what you have done and now, you say that they won't keep me here forever?”

“Will, Will, Will' Hannibal cooed, letting one hand free itself from Will's wrist, leaning up to cup the side of his face and stroke down the side with a single finger. Will jerked, but didn't make a move to escape. He was tired, confused and drained. Hannibal pushed just a little harder and Will's eyes fluttered. Hannibal could practically see the internal battle there. The desire to run away, to strike out against the man he thought he knew fighting with the desire to fall forward and let Hannibal do as he would. No, he wouldn't leave Will to rot in this place. He had other plans. This was just a step, a phase. A necessary step really. 

One of the first things Hannibal's natural predator had taken note of was how readily submissive Will was. Oh, he was obstinate, even stubborn. But with enough force around him, he caved. Mostly in Hannibal's presence. Once he was more relaxed, and more ready to open to him, Will had taken to natural submission with ease, subconsciously letting Hannibal control the environment around him. Now, lost and confused, Hannibal could see that Will wanted nothing more than to just fall against him-or his cot and wait for the Dr to FIX it already. Oh he still had his pride-Hannibal believed, no HOPED that Will would never lose that, but he was exhausted. Confused and drained. 

Making up his mind, Hannibal stroked his finger under Will's right eye, feeling him tremble and shake, debating between flight or fight. “There's so much that you're capable of, Will' Hannibal muttered. He was exhausted, himself. Oh he could wear his 'well tailored person suit' like a glove but living the chronic facade with absolutely no outlet-beyond his own self could be draining. Will presented to him an endless array of possibilities, and if he could just give in to it, he could be exactly what Hannibal knew he was intended to be. Will slanted his eyes at him and leaned back, and Hannibal chuckled internally.

“Definitely no fragile little tea cup' he thought. But at the moment, Will’s stability was failing him. Without a rock grounding him, he was losing his grasp on everything. Which would not do. For now, he needed Will calmer. Let the insanity chip at his mind a little bit more. Maybe he'll kill a guard first, or an aide? He broke out of the transport van, he'd break out of here. It was that simple. And reassuring. Too Hannibal, anyway.

“Don't worry Will' he pushed his finger a bit more firmly, directly on the bone under his eye. The still slanted eyes glassed over and Hannibal let it rest there. 'It won't be long, it's almost complete” Will stared at him, shuddering again, shaking his head minimally from side to side, the unspoken message like a roar in Hannibal's ears,

“What was complete? What was he talking about..?” Instead of answering, Hannibal moved his hand to the back of Will's neck, deliberately massaging along the tense tendons there in a way a chiropractor would to relax the muscles-and the subject. Will fought it for a half second before slumping forward against the steel. Fight almost over, subject draining. Time to move it along, Hannibal.

“You are not just a toy to me, Will” He half whispered, tilting his head so that the words danced over Will's ear, making the man shiver. “You are part of something far, far greater, than merely a toy to be played with” Though that was part of it, it wasn't all it was. Will needed to be won back over a little. Head moving again, he let his fingers clench slightly on Will's neck, to prevent his escape.

“You know in your mind, and in your heart what reality is. I'd take care of you. You'd never have to run again. You won't have to run again. There'd be nothing to escape, because you'd finally be free” Will's neck tensed, a bid to try and force his head up so that he could make eye contact again. Hannibal allowed him the movement, but he kept him in place, controlling just how high up Will's head could go.

Still defiant. The eyes blazed when they looked at him, and Hannibal smirked a little, tugging ever so slightly on the back of Will's neck, and hair. Will winced, but didn't move. “The only time you're sure of yourself, is when you let go. When you become them. You'll see, Will' Of course, it was the complete opposite of everything Hannibal had been telling him for months. But that was then, this was now. A new chapter was set to begin. All they had to do was turn the page.

The hand on the back of Will's neck, half tangled in his hair was a mock caress that Will couldn't tell was genuine or not. It was, but the younger of the two would never know it. Couldn't know it. Couldn't believe, couldn’t lie. “Please..go' he muttered, trying to pull away and simultaneously lean in. Wanting comfort, but unable to heed the lies anymore. Hannibal's fingers tightened and lingered, stroking down the flesh of his neck, making Will shiver in spite of himself. His mouth was too close yet again, words flowing over his ear.

“I'll be back, Will” Will screwed his eyes shut, suddenly cold as Hannibal pulled away. He knew he would. He knew. Hannibal gazed at him once more, partly fond, partly determined, completely open for Will before the mask clouded his features once more, turning away from him and moving out of the space.

Will stared into the emptiness for a long moment, finally letting the unshed tears fall. Silent, reticent. It was unbearably cold where Hannibal had been, and he silently moved back to lay on his cot.  
And wait.


End file.
